1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and specifically relates to the image processing apparatus including a reading-and-displaying section having multiple functions such as a control information reading function of reading control information regarding image processing as an image and a display function of displaying the control information.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a multi function peripheral developed from a copying machine has been spread. As the multi function peripheral, for example, in addition to a copying function, there is the one such as having multiple functions such as a facsimile function of transmitting/receiving image information via a telephone line or Internet, a network scanner function of reading an original image and transmitting data of the image read via a communication network to external equipment, and a printer function of printing the image data inputted from outside.
As a conventional art related to this invention, for example, a facsimile device having a function of reading the image of the facsimile number described in a business card, then extracting the facsimile number and information expressing a function of an opposite party facsimile device specified by this facsimile number from the read image, and setting the facsimile number of highest transmission efficiency as a transmission destination of an original, is publicly-known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 03-71677).
Also, as the conventional art related to this invention, a scanner device including a display device having multiple functions such as a display function and a scanner function of reading the image, and an instruction input section for designating a read area, so that only the image of the read area can be selectively read, is publicly-known (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2006-179977, “Input Display” capable of reading Photograph and Business card by a liquid crystal panel”, (online Japanese article) Sep. 23, 2003, Windows (registered trademark) reported in CEFAN, (searched in Nov. 19, 2007), Internet <URL:http://www.wince.ne.jp/snap/ceSnapView.asp?PID=1453>, and “Liquid crystal functions as a scanner and further as a fingerprint sensor, SHARP develops a new liquid panel for mobile equipment (online Japanese article), Aug. 31, 2007, reported in ITmedia, (searched in Nov. 19, 2007) Internet <URL:http://plusd.itmedia.co.jp/mobile/articles/0708/31/news118.html>)
In the multi function peripheral added with a facsimile function and a network scanner function, there may be a case of inputting the facsimile number and a mail address of the opposite party that are to be the transmission destination. Of course, the facsimile number and the mail address are registered beforehand for the opposite party to which transmission is performed frequently, and by calling and selecting the registered facsimile number and the mail address as needed, the input of the facsimile number and the mail address can be omitted.
However, in a case of transmitting to a first-time opposite party, there is no choice but to manually input the facsimile number and the mail address of the opposite party. Also, in a case of registering the facsimile number and the mail address of the opposite party beforehand to save time in the future, there is no choice but to depend on a manual input of the name, the facsimile number, and the mail address of the opposite party.
Although, a work of registering the name, the facsimile number, and the mail address, etc, of the opposite party is performed by the manual input of a user at present, when there are many opposite parties to be registered, a considerable labor is required for an input work. Also, as a matter of course, an input error is possibly occurs, due to the manual input of the user.
Further, when the multifunction peripheral has a copying function and in a case of utilizing this copying function, the user has to arbitrarily set conditions in some cases over a lot of items such as a sheet size, duplex printing, magnification ratio, image density, erasure width of edges, number of copies, number of groups, etc, when an original is copied by the user.
Although the conditions thus set are sometimes repeatedly used at a site of an office work, it is troublesome for the user to manually input the aforementioned conditions every time the office work is performed.
Information regarding a required condition (setup content) for executing the processing of the image is called control information hereafter, such as a transmission destination of the image and a setup of functions of reading and printing the original image when the original image is read and printed.
In order to cope with the above-described problem, it is possible to consider a countermeasure such as registering set conditions by the user beforehand, and calling and utilizing the registered conditions as needed later.
However, at the site of the office work where one multi function peripheral is shared by many people, when each of them registers each own condition, the number of registrations becomes enormous, thus involving a problem that time and labor is required for calling a user's desired condition from the registered conditions.